Good Vibrations
Good Vibrations is a song featured in the episode "Funk." The song is originally by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch from their album Music for the People. It is sung by Puck, Finn, and Mercedes as part of their glee club assignment, and also to help the glee club to get out of their "funk." After the performance, Will tells the three that it isn't actually a funk song, despite the name of the band. Charts Lyrics Yeah can you feel it baby I can too Come on swing it Come on swing it Come on swing it Come on swing it 1 - 2 - 3 - now we come to the pay off [Chorus Mercedes:] It's such a good vibration It's such a sweet sensation It's such a good vibration It's such a sweet sensation Yo it's about that time to bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme I'm a get mine so get yours I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores On the house tip is how I'm swinging this strictly hip hop boy I ain't singing this Bringing this to the entire nation black, white, red, brown feel the vibration Come on come on Feel it feel it Feel the vibration Chorus Vibrations good like Sunkist Many wanna know who done this Pucky Puck and I'm here to move you Rhymes will groove you And I'm here to prove to you that we can party on the positive side and pump positive vibes so come along for the ride Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation so feel the vibration Come on come on Feel it feel it Feel the vibration Chorus Finny D break it down Finny D's on the back up Drug free so put the crack up No need for speed I'm anti d-r-u-g-g-i-e my body is healthy And rhymes makes me wealthy And the funky bunch helps me to bring you a show with no intoxication Come on feel the vibration Yeah Can you feel it baby I can too Chorus Now the time has come for you to get up The rest had you fed up but yo I won't let up on the rhythm and rhyme thats designed to make your behind move to what I'm inclined to Pure hip hop no sell out If you ain't in it to win it then get the hell out I command you to dance I wanna see motivation Come on now feel the vibration It's such a good vibration Come on come on come on Its such a sweet sensation Feel it feel it. Chorus Video thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Singles Category:New Directions Category:Funk Category:Finn Hudson Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch Category:Videos Category:Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Dance Numbers Category:Music Room Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by New Directions' member Category:New Directions Members Category:Puck Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Season One Category:Cory Monteith Category:Mark Salling Category:Season One Category:Amber Riley Category:Mercedes-centric Category:Noah "Puck" Puckerman Category:Images of Noah Puckerman Category:Itunes Category:Songs sung by Puck and Finn Category:Songs sung by Puck and Mercedes Category:Songs sung by Puck, Mercedes and Finn Category:iTunes